ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyon 9 Episode 9: The Reunionth Anniversary
A lot of stuff happens in this episode. Plot Lyon is thinking about his new Lyontrix, and then Sharpmind. He quickly put Sharpmind onto the Lyontrix. He gets on his alien computer. A lot of enemies are in one place. Lyon draws a square around the area, and then takes a screenshot. He studies the screenshot. He sees many RNAliens, two Highbreeds, broken Robotrix, Forever Knights, Aggregor, Wish Wishhiar, and P'andor. Vilgax arrives with Albedo, Charmcaster, Hex, Zombozo, Volcanus, Ragnarok, Vreedle Brothers, and Sevenseven. Lyon gets out his book of Ben's Adventures. He reads that Highbreed, Charmcaster, Zombozo, Volcanus, and Ragnarok were destroyed. He also reads that Vilgax was in an octopus form and the Vreedle Brothers were cloned. He wonders what is going on. He goes over there, invisible as Big Chill. Just then, Vilgax wields a sword. He grabs Lyon and turns him back to normal. Then, he says, "Where is the Lyontrix?" "Most of you guys were destroyed" said Lyon. The fat Vreedle Brother said, "We all are from a parallel universe. We're the Eldeerv Brothers, that guy holding you is Gaxvil, and everyone else. They're RNAliens, Breedhighs, Xirtobor, Reverof Knights, Rogergga, Hsiw, Rodna'p, Odebla, Castercharm, Xeh, Ozobmoz, Sunaclov, Roknarag, and Fourteenfourteen." Gaxvil waves his sword around the Oppositrix. A green beam of energy says, "LYONTRIX TELEPORTATION COMPLETE." The Lyontrix is teleported there. Xirtobor grabs it and transfers it onto his trix. He is now repaired. Just then, a portal opens. Opposite Lyon, Noyl, comes out. The Oppositrix is transplanted into the parallel universe. The portal closes. Lyon kicks Gaxvil and snatches the Lyontrix. He puts it on. Lyon turns into Lyommeth. Noyl turns into Htemmoyl. Lyon turns his tusks into a drill and walks toward Noyl. Noyl moves his tusks backwards. He turns pink, then grows longer. He is now a drill worm-type thing. Noyl leaps up drills off Lyon's drill. Lyon turns into Sharpmind, then Noyl turns into Mindsharp. Noyl says, "Hmmm, what does this do?" He then touches Lyon's pointy head. Lyon shocks Noyl. He falls. Lyon turns back to normal and turns Noyl back to normal. He puts him in a containment chamber and sets it on parallel universe. Noyl wakes up and turns into Rocksilver. Rocksilver is a fire alien. Lyon turns into Treetanutofruit. Noyl melts the containment chamber and blasts out as fire. Lyon turns back to normal. Robert runs in. He saw everything, and then does research about parallel planets. He reads about Rocksilver's species. The species is nuclear. Nothing should touch it. Lyon turns into Silverock and makes an icy trail for him and Robert to follow. Noyl is absorbing power lines. Lyon freezes Noyl. At the same time, a portal opens. Noyl is sucked into it, but so are Lyon and Robert. Lyon and Robert fall into their esuoh, the opposite of a house. They meet Trebor and Acissej, who attack them. Lyon puts the Lyontrix into parallel mode, which opens a portal to the real world. It then stops. Mr. Eighteener says, "Everything powers on dark." Lyon takes off Robert's shirt, which is black. He drapes it over the Lyontrix, and then opens a portal. Everything in the house is sucked in, though. The portal goes up to the sky, and when it does, it turns into a cloud. The cloud is sending things from the parallel world into the real world. Lyon turns into Tentaslap and flies in. Nothing is left in the parallel world except an atomic bomb. The atomic bomb will destroy what's left of the parallel universe. It is about to go off. Lyon throws the black cloud at the atomic bomb. It destroys it, sending the real world into the parallel world space. The parallel world and real world space is destroyed. Lyon says everything is normal. Then he thinks about the Oppositrix. Oh no! Just when he is about to try to find it in the real world space, Robert comes up to him and presents it to him. "How'd you get it?" asked Lyon. "Smuggled it when the parallel world was destroyed. It's a pride thing" says Robert. Lyon replaces the Lyontrix with the Oppositrix, and then gives the Lyontrix to Robert.. "I know!" says Robert. "What?" asks Lyon. "It's new name is the Robertrix!" the episode ends. Category:Lyon 9 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultimatehero